


Summer's Sweets

by RubiRose15



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, I'll add tags as I go lmao, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiRose15/pseuds/RubiRose15
Summary: Aka the fierrochase coffee shop AU no one asked for but we all need“And what's your name?” he tried to make himself sound as businessy as possible, but his voice betrayed him and cracked.“Alex. Alex Fierro. And you are?”Magnus almost dropped his pen. Customers usually didn't ask his name. And they never gave their full name. He did his best to suppress a blush.“Magnus, Magnus Chase,”





	1. That Moment When a Hot Person Walks Into Your Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I decided to write at 4am lmao  
> This one is based on a dream i just woke up from tho. Magnus was trying to get Alex to work with him bc he didnt know how to flirt and if they worked together they'd spend more time together lol
> 
> There was one part that was super funny:  
> Magnus: *yelling at Alex for some reason* Screw you and your stupid hair! Your stupid, green, wild, fluffy, beautiful--- sCREW YOU!!

“Utgard-Loki?” the blonde squinted at the name he was given as he scribbled it on a coffee cup. “Interesting name, I guess,”

“At least you can actually pronounce it,” Sam, his friend and coworker, joked. She was right, but who could blame him for not knowing to pronounce the outlandish names of the people who graced the cafe. Seriously, who names their child Hungrir or Skirnir. What were they? Vikings? Giants? “You'd think you'd be better at saying names at this point,”

“Ha ha,” Magnus deadpan laughed. He relayed the order to the girl, who quickly began making it. He turned back to the front to take another order.

This was basically his life. Working at the coffee shop that his mother created. She named it Summer’s Sweets, after her favorite time of year. She also told Magnus it was named after her father, who she claimed was the embodiment of summer. He didn't know what his absent father was like or what made him so special, but he suppohe was a good enough guy to have a coffee shop named after him.

Unfortunately, his mother died before she could see it completely built a couple years prior. Her brother, Randolph, decided to finish the construction for her. He had hoped it would be enough to atone for whatever life long argument the siblings had had. He never explained why he and his sister Natalie never got along, but it must've been serious.

Magnus was just grateful that the old guy was kind enough to keep the store and let him work there. He felt like it was all he had left of his mother. Plus, he enjoyed working at the coffee shop. It was the kind of place that wasn't extremely popular, but most customers that came in became regulars. It had a homey vibe that his mother had left even in her absence. It was even personalized with random objects, such as a sword he named Sumarbrandar, or Jack for short. The employees told the customers he sang pop songs and spoke Spanish.

“Do you want to get falafel for lunch?” Sam asked when their break started approching, although she knew it really wasn't a question. Magnus would jump at the chance of falafel. He'd even been caught saying romantic things to the food.

“Hell yeah, let's actually finish our shift first, though,” Magnus’ stomach growled as he realized how hungry he was. “Hopefully soon…”

“Blitz and Hearth will be here any minute, then we can eat,” she replied. Blitz and Hearth were two other employees at the shop. Blitz was a short but fashionable man who got along well with anyone. Hearth was a tall, deaf, and mute man who worked amazingly well with Blitz. You'd think he'd be at a disadvantage in the coffee shop, but in his year of working, he's never made a mistake. The two acted like a married couple, often arguing over adorable things in ASL. Even if they weren't in a relationship, they were relationship goals.

“Can't wait,” Magnus muttered, back in work mode as another customer approached, with a weirder name than the last. The two continued working until their break time arrived, along with Blitz and Hearth. They all greeted each other warmly as if they were family, and they honestly were at this point. In fact, Sam was so comfortable around them that she'd even allow herself to take off her hijab sometimes.

“Okay, we'll go get falafel after I take care of this last customer in line,” Magnus said. He was still in the work zone. Everyone stared at him as if he were crazy.

“You're delaying falafel to work?! Who are you, kid?” Blitz laughed. The blonde joined his laughter before turning to face the customer who’d just reached the counter.

“How may I--” Magnus abruptly stopped speaking as he suddenly became tongue tied. He had never seen anyone so… Attention grabbing wasn't really the right word. It was close enough, though.

The customer wore a bright pink tank top with a middle finger design in the center, as well as green shorts. Their hair was dyed green, and the dark roots were easily visible. They had a petite frame and sharp features. And perhaps most mystifying of all was their two colored eyes. One dark brown and one light amber. He had never seen anyone with heterochromia before.

“H-how may I help you?” Magnus quickly tried to regain his composure, and he failed. The customer smirked at him, making him feel some way he didn't quite understand. His whole torso flipped. Not just his chest, not just his stomach. Everything.

“Can I get a large caramel frappuccino? Basic, I know, but they're good.” they said. “With as much espresso as you can cram into it,”

“Uhh, yeah,” Magnus nodded, before mentally facepalming himself. That's not how you're supposed to respond. “I mean yes, mmmm…”

He trailed off, realizing he couldn't tell the person's gender. From what he could see, they looked like both at the same time. He felt confused, both normally and mayyyybe sexually.

“It's yes ma'am, today,” she helpfully supplied. Magnus was too thankful for the confirmation to think about how she knew what he was thinking. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he corrected himself, writing her order on a cup. Suddenly her words fully processed. “Wait, today?”

“Yeah. I'm genderfluid, you got a problem?”

“O-of course not!” Magnus stammered. Summer's Sweets was an accepting place. “I'm not here to judge.”

The girl smirked again, making the poor barista almost write the wrong order. He didn't know what was so special about this one customer, but he was really glad he stayed a bit longer to help her.

“And what's your name?” he tried to make himself sound as businessy as possible, but his voice betrayed him and cracked.

“Alex. Alex Fierro. And you are?”

Magnus almost dropped his pen. Customers usually didn't ask his name. And they never gave their full name. He did his best to suppress a blush.

“Magnus, Magnus Chase,” he mimicked her. “Your large caramel frappuccino with as much espresso as possible will be right up,”


	2. Excuse You Magnus is Pan, not Bi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an hour to kill because finished my final early and decided to add another chapter because it's just so pure. Sorry if typos are a thing

“Magnus, are you alright? You barely touched your food earlier,” Sam asked worriedly. The two had finished their lunch break and came back to work. There was a lull in customers, and the shop was mostly empty, save for a few teens drinking coffee and listening to music. Magnus looked up in surprise. He had zoned out for a moment there. He nodded to say he was fine.

“No, you didn't eat all your falafel, you must be dying or something,” Blitz remarked. “What colors would you like for your funeral?” 

“Dude, I’m fine,” Magnus assured him. “I’m not dying, just distracted,”

_ "Is it because of that one customer that came before you left?"  _ Hearth signed. The boy froze, wondering how his friend could've figured it out. " _ The bright one with the crude shirt" _

“Crude shirt?” Blitz took it as a fashion catastrophe. “Do they need my help?” he asked in all seriousness.

“What? No--” Magnus began trying to explain, but was cut off by Sam.

“Is that the one who ordered the frappe with all the espresso? You shouldn't be so into someone who needs that much caffeine.” she said. Magnus felt his face turning red from embarrassment.

“One, I'm not  _ into  _ anyone! And two, Hearth, how did you figure that out?!” he signed along with his words for his friend’s benefit.

“So you  _ are _ distracted by someone?” Blitz grinned, excited for the possibilities that that could bring. Magnus waved his hands wildly, trying to disagree.

“No! No no no no no!” he exclaimed.

“Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!” Blitz retorted. “Oh, kid, you're too much,”

“I--” Magnus stammered, not knowing what to say. His face was burning. “I’m not into her, I was just wondering why she dresses in such bright clothes!”

Blitz gasped dramatically.

“So that means she needs my help!” he exclaimed.

_ ‘Huh, I was half expecting the person you're so concerned about to be a guy’  _ said Hearth. Blitzen and Sam burst into laughter at that.

Magnus just about gave up on his defense at this point. He hit his head on the wall and kept hitting it over and over again until Sam pulled him away.

“We're just teasing you, Magnus,” she told him. “We know you're probably bi, not just gay,”

“Okay, screw all of you,” the blonde sighed and went to find some hot coffee to splash on himself. His friends all laughed for what felt like an eternity before realizing he was about to put his hand on the stove. They rushed to stop him.

“Okay, okay. We'll stop,” Blitz said, still chuckling just a little bit. “But seriously, if you didn't inhale your falafel on sight, something must be up,”

Magnus wanted to sarcastically point out their way of knowing his feelings based on falafel intake, but they had a point. Even when he was depressed, he loved falafel like no one’s business. They were kinda right to be worried.

“I'm fine,” he said. “I guess you're all sort of right. I thought she was cool. Sue me,”

_ You almost dropped your cup talking to her  _ Hearth signed with a grin.

“C’mon, you know Magnus, he gets lovestruck easily!” Blitz pat him on the back.

“What?! No I don't! I've never even had a girlfriend!”

“Remember in fifth grade? You took one look at Olivia Ritter and said you'd marry her,” Sam reminded him. Magnus cringed at the memory. Okay, maybe he fell in love easily. He had no clue where he got it from, though. And he wasn’t  _ in love _ with Alex, he was just interested.

“ _ And you named that sword Jack because of your cousin’s boyfriend,”  _ Hearth pointed out. Magnus almost choked on his own spit.

“I did not!”

_ “Then why did you suddenly have a name for it after they visited?” _

“COINCIDENCE!”

_ “Sure,”  _ Magnus had no clue how sign language could look so sarcastic, but the tall man pulled it off.

“Can we just, like, move on?!” the blonde was extremely flustered at this point. He needed the subject to change. Fast. Thankfully he was literally saved by the bell as the door opened with a chime. He ran to help the customer at lightning speed. Thankfully this one had a normal name.

 

•~•~•

 

The next morning, Magnus tiredly opened the shop. He spent the majority of the night cringing at himself. That, plus the fact that he never liked sleeping at his Uncle Randolph’s house. It felt weird. He honestly preferred sleeping on the streets when he was temporarily homeless after his mom’s death.

He sighed, knowing Sam wouldn't be there for another hour. A couple early risers came in almost immediately after he opened. He knew most of them as regulars, and greeted them all as friends.

Eventually, Sam finally arrived and he wasn't as bored. The two talked about random things between customers. After a while, Magnus heard an oven ding in the back, and left briefly to go take out whatever finished baking. Probably the scones. He’d have to hide the ones not on the shelves, knowing Sam would take one. She loved scones.

Magnus was about to take them to the front when the girl in question came looking for him. He was about to tell her to back off the food before she surprised him.

“Some guy is looking for you,” she said. Magnus swore she saw the slightest hint of a smirk. His innocent, good Muslim girl Sam, smirking? Something was up.

“Some guy?” the blonde suddenly panicked, wondering if he had upset some black market mafia, and he would see his mom again soon.

“Yeah, he asked for you by first and last name,”

“Oh no, what did I do wrong?” Magnus wailed and handed the scones to Sam. “Don't eat those, I'll be right back,”

“No promises!” he didn't know if she meant that about the food or about him returning.

The blonde awkwardly walked to the front, and had to stop himself from running right back to Sam. His gray eyes widened as he saw Alex Fierro boredly standing at the counter.

Magnus cursed himself for his heart deciding to pick up speed. He didn't need to act so flustered. It's just the guy his friends had made fun of him about was here and was literally asking for him. That shouldn't be a big deal, right? He steeled his nerves and walked up to Alex.

“Uh, you were looking for me?”

“Oh hey! One caramel frappe with lot's of espresso, please! Oh, and he/him today.” he smiled as if nothing was happening.

“Wait, what?”

“I'm genderfluid, remember?”

“No, I remember that--” Magnus stumbled over his words in confusion. “It’s just, why didn't you just order with Sam? Why’d you ask for me?”

“Because why not?” he grinned mischievously, making the blonde’s torso flip like the day before.

“I…” he trailed off, deciding to just go with it. “I'll take that, I guess,”

“Great, do I need to say my order again or are you good?”

“I'm… good,”

“Great, get to it!”

The way Alex talked was almost rude, but his words were laced with a sarcasm and a playfulness that he found kind of charming. He started making his frappe when a fun idea struck him. It was similar to a game he and Blitz would sometimes play to see the customers’ faces when they saw the results.

After a few minutes, the frappe was done and Magnus wrote Alex's name on the cup. First and last. Well, kinda.

“Guy Fieri?!” he exclaimed when he saw the name. “What the fuck?!” Magnus laughed at his reaction.

“I was just gonna write Alec Fieri, but I figured that was funnier,”

“I--” Alex stammered. “Alright, Chase. It's on.”

“Can't wait,” Magnus challenged. Alex took a big sip of his drink and nodded, abruptly exiting the shop. The blonde watched him leave. He didn't realize he had a lovestruck look on his face.

“Yeah, you're not in love at all,” Sam spoke up sarcastically. She had a half eaten scone in her hand.

“I told you not to eat those,” Magnus stated, trying to change the subject.

“And I said no promises,” she took another bite. “So you gonna admit your feelings yet?”

“I have no feelings!”

“Then what was that face when he left?”

“I-- what?” he didn't know how to respond.

“Also, what about that girl from yesterday? I know you fall in love easy, but that's too much even for you,” Sam asked. Magnus tilted his head in confusion.

“That was her, he's genderfluid,” he said.

“Ohhhh, makes sense,” Sam nodded and finished her scone. “So, are you gonna be cliche and write your number on his cup?”

“What?! No!”

“You should. It would give all of us something to laugh about,” she giggled. “But I think you should make a move. He's obviously interested.”

“Yeah, right. Who could be interested in me?” Magnus mumbled, his blush fading and being replaced with a sadder face. Sam gave him a disappointed look.

“Don't be like that. Tomorrow, you should do something,”

“No thanks,” the blonde replied. It was obvious he was bummed now, so the girl stopped pushing. She paused for a moment before leaving to put the rest of the baked goods on display. Magnus huffed.

“Who could like me?” he repeated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you want :)


	3. Magnus is Trying, Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter XD

Magnus really wished people would understand the concept of closing. Summer's sweets would close in five minutes, and people were still chilling in the store and ordering things that took forever to make. He had worked a long day and honestly just wanted to go home.

T.J and Mallory, two more friends and coworkers, were frantically running around him, trying to finish all the orders. Halfborn, yet another friend/employee, was doing his best to clean everything and trying to make it obvious they were closing. No one ever took the hint.

Finally, fifteen whole minutes after they were supposed to close, Mallory turned to open sign over, ending the day.

"Today was long," T.J. remarked, resting on one of the stools that weren't put away yet.

"I'm ready to sleep," Mallory looked at the clock, reading 10:15pm. She wanted to strangle that clock, Magnus could tell.

"Me and Beantown over here will finish baking for tomorrow morning, you guys put all these chairs away," Halfborn ordered. Magnus didn't mind him takinv control, especially when he was too tired to talk. He was even too drowsy to comment on the stupid nickname.

"Can I just like, sit here for a few more minutes?" T.J. let his head fall onto a table. Everyone laughed.

A moment later, Magnus and Halfborn were in the kitchen in the back, putting various pastries in the oven. The blonde was glad that the human giant was helping him. Despite his gruff and menacing appearance, the guy was an intellect, and a really good baker.

"So," Halfborn began.

"So?"

"Sam told me something interesting," Magnus could see a grin forming on the man's face. That couldn't be good.

"And what was that?" he already knew what he was talking about, and he wanted to implode right there.

"You're in love with a customer!" Halfborn teased. He pat Magnus on the back. "Why didn't I hear anything?"

"For exactly this reason," the boy deadpanned. Halfborn laughed and pat his back again.

"So, what's their name?"

"...Alex," Magnus hesitated with his reply. While he still didn't admit his crush to himself, he knew what Halfborn wanted to hear.

"And this Alex guy has been coming around every morning for about a week now?" the man inquired.

"...Yes,"

"And has asked for you every single day?"

"........Yes,"

"And you still haven't asked him out!?" Halfborn looked amused but slightly disappointed.

"One, of course not! There's no way Alex is into me. And two, why did you assume she's a guy?" Magnus asked. Yeah, sometimes Alex was male, but he remembered her to be female that morning. Plus, she had told him that she was usually female, but sometimes had very male days.

"Well, Sunshine," Halfborn barked a laugh and placed a hand on Magnus' shoulder. "You're a lot of things, but straight isn't one of them,"

The blonde choked on nothing and started coughing violently. The man only watched and grinned. Finally, Magnus recovered.

"But seriously, man. It's time to make a move!"

"I--" he started, trying to defend himself. He concluded that there was just no winning. "I'll think about it..."

"Good, now let's finish baking so we can all go home,"

•~•~•

The next morning, Alex arrived as usual, asking for Magnus. She was female that day. She smirked as the blonde walked to the counter, covered in powdered sugar from when Sam scared him while he was finishing some food.

"You'd think you'd realize that I come here around this time every day," she remarked. Magnus was about to say that he knew exactly when she came in every day and may have counted the minutes, but he decided against it. Instead, he smiled warmly.

He could've sworn he saw the faintest glimpse of change in Alex's expression. From casually sarcastic to blushing and flustered. She quickly reverted back to the former before he realized the change.

"The usual, Fierro?" Magnus asked. Alex looked like she was having a difficult time maintaining her normal, mishievous face. She seemed to be getting more and more flustered.

"Uh, yeah, of course," she stammered. Magnus didn't pay any mind to it. Meanwhile, Samirah facepalmed in the corner.

 _'Make a move, imbecile, she's obviously expecting it,'_ the Muslim thought. She wanted to throw a coffee pot at him. A few minutes later, Alex's drink was ready.

Magnus picked up the sharpie, giggling to himself about the bad name he chose. However, he caught a flurry of sign language in the corner of his vision. He looked to see Sam wildly signing the same thing to him with urgent eyes.

 _"Write your number, write your number, WRITE YOUR NUMBER!"_ she yelled with her hands. Magnus felt his heartbeat pick up under the pressure.

"Whatcha waiting for, Maggie?" Alex asked expectantly. Suddenly the blonde was terrified and wondering if Alex understood ASL.

"N-nothing," he said quickly, scribbling the rest of the name and handing her her drink.

Alex studied the cup, and suddenly looked disappointed. Sam facepalmed again and stormed into the back. Magnus swore he heard a quiet and muffled scream. She was screaming into a pillow he had invested in for whenever customers got extremely annoying.

"Did you seriously write Alex Russo?" Alex asked with an amused smile.

"What? Wizards of Waverly Place was a good show!" Magnus grinned, trying to ignore his awkwardness. Alex smiled slightly before taking her drink and leaving.

"See ya tomorrow, Maggie!" she exclaimed, and she vanished from sight. Magnus was struck with the same lovestruck face that sent Sam back to the scream pillow once she saw. Thankfully the cafe was empty when she returned.

"MAGNUS WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled.

"What?!"

"Did you not see her face?! She was so obviously thinking you were gonna write your number!"

"How can you tell?!" Magnus asked defiantly.

"Uhhh, because I have functional eyes!" Sam snapped. "Seriously, Magnus. Don't be so scared to make a move. She's obviously into you,"

"But what if you're looking into it wrong?" Magnus asked nervously. Even though he really wanted to get to know Alex and talk to her more than once per day, he was worried about rejection.

"Oh, Magnus..." Sam sighed. She would hug him reassuringly if it wasn't for her religion. "I know what you're thinking. You act like you're not good enough for anyone. You're great! Heck, that's what your name means!" she smiled.

"Just give her a shot and make a move. I'll support you if need be,"

"....Alright," Magnus reluctantly agreed. "I'll try to be a little more flirty tomorrow, but no promises on the number thing,"

"Good," Sam seemed satisfied. "Can't wait to tell everyone--"

"Don't you dare!"

Magnus and Sam laughed as he tried to grab her phone before she could text everyone. Their playfight continued until a middle aged man cleared his throat to get their attention. He didn't seem to find them funny. He didn't seem to find anything funny, honestly.

Today was gonna be a long day.

•~•~•

The next morning, Magnus was trying not the freak out. Sam had told everyone what he had promised, and the entire staff had come to see what would happen. Blitz, Hearth, Mallory, T.J., and Halfborn all sat at a booth and watched with over the top disguises. Sam was watching from behind the counter, as usual.

Right on time, Alex walked in. Magnus tried not to start sweating as the green haired teen came over to him.

"Hey, Maggie. He/him today," he grinned. Magnus gulped. This would be harder than he thought, and he already thought it was impossible.

"Hey, Alex," he smiled in greeting. Alex looked flustered again, and Magnus wondered why. He just smiled. "The usual?"

"Hmm, not this time." Alex replied after a moment of internal debate. "What do you recommend? What's your favorite drink here?"

"Uhhhh...." Magnus glanced at his friends, silently asking for help. They all looked very interested the situation. "I g-guess I like the mocha latte,"

"Great! I'll have that! But gimme the cup before you write anything on it!" He smirked, as usual. The statement sent alarms in Magnus' head. Did he think he was gonna write his number?! What did this kid know?!

"U-uh, coming right up! Do you want any foam art?"

"Hmmm..." Alex's hum somehow sounded sarcastic. "How about a heart?"

Magnus wanted to die. Alex was up to something, and he didn't completely want to know what. His friends were all on the edge of their seats. Literally. They were all about to fall and dogpile on each other.

Magnus quickly made the latte and handed it to Alex, hoping he didn't feel his sweaty hands. Alex studied it appreciatively before paying for it, then asking for a Sharpie.

"A what?"

"A sharpie. I need one, duh."

Magnus grabbed the nearest marker and handed it to Alex with shaking hands. He took off the top with his teeth and started writing on the cup.

"By the way, why are all those people staring at us?" he asked while writing, the cap in his mouth. Everyone immediately acted like they weren't listening at all, making awkward and unnatural poses.

"Uhhh I don't know. Definitely don't know them," Magnus lied. He saw everyone take mock offense and held back a chuckle. Then he remembered his current situation and panicked again.

"Here you go! One mocha latte!" Alex said suddenly.

"Uhhh... What---" he asked.

"For you," he nudged it toward the blonde. Magnus saw his friends' jaws drop.

"F-for me...?"

"You should really get your ears checked, sweetie. Yes, for you," Alex smiled way too sweetly and pat the gray eyed boy's cheek before leaving. He turned around once more before going through the door.

"I get off work at five, by the way!" he said, and completely left, leaving Magnus flabbergasted.

Everyone immediately ran up to him to investigate the cup. When the blonde finally processed what had just happened, he picked it up and scanned it. He was shocked. The side of the cup read.

 

_Mango Cheese_   
_Because you wouldn't give me yours:_   
_XXX-867-5309_

 

"Oh my god..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment telling what you think :)
> 
> PS: The number at the end is from a song lmao. It's a pretty famous song, too. I'm pretty sure some of you have heard it


	4. PART ONE OF CH 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR SOME REASON THIS FRIGGIN SITE IS CUTTING OFF MY CHAPTERS SO IM SPLITTING THIS INTO TWO PARTS  
> Also sorry is there are typos T^T

"Oh my god..." Magnus muttered, not believing what he saw. Did Alex seriously just give him his number? His hands started sweating. It was almost enough to soak the paper product in his hands.

Everyone stared at the cup.

"BRO!" Halfborn basically screamed. "GO GET YOU SOME!"

Magnus' face turned bright pink. He was supposed to have flirted with Alex, but the tables had turned before they were even set up. Honestly though, what would he have even said to flirt? "Oh, im sure this frappe isn't as sweet as you?" No. Gross.

"Oh my god," he said again, in even more shock than before.

"Go save it in your phone!" Mallory ordered. She took his phone out of his pocket and shoved it in his face. Magnus didn't react.

"Go drink that latte!" T.J. cheered. Everyone gave him a confused glance. "What? He likes lattes and he shouldn't waste what Alex gave him!"

"OH MY GOD!" Magnus exclaimed before anyone could reply. "I HAVE ALEX FIERRO'S NUMBER! I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW!"

"That's my boy!" Samirah wiped away a fake tear. Then she paused, seeming in thought for a moment. She looked disappointed. "But you promised you'd flirt with him. You did nothing."

"Don't be too hard on the kid!" Blitz defended Magnus, patting his shoulder. "The fact that he got someone to even be interested in him is an accomplishment!"

"Blitz!" the blonde exclaimed in protest. The tiny guy shrugged.

"It's true,"

"I hate all of you," Magnus rolled his eyes before glancing at the number again. His face flushed, and everyone laughed at him. They just embarrassed him more, and he put the cup on the counter to hide his face in his hands.

"You love us," Mallory winked and nudged his side. Magnus made a long groaning sound in disagreement. "Now save his number in your fucking phone before I strangle you," her tone changed in a snap.

"DUDE PUT HER IN AS, LIKE, BAE OR SOMETHING!" Halfborn was still yelling. Magnus felt his eye twitch in irritation.

"He's a boy today, you loaf," he corrected the giant. Halfborn seemed confused, but he shrugged in passive agreement.

"Just put in the damn number,"

Magnus took his phone away from Mallory, who still had it, and unlocked it. He had a complicated screen lock he found somewhere on the internet. No one could figure it out. Magnus didn't even know how he remembered it. As soon as he unlocked it, Hearth grabbed it and held it out of reach.

"Hey! What are you--" he placed a finger to Magnus' lips, effectively shutting him up. The blonde watched as Hearth messed with his phone, looking at the number on the cup as he did so. After a moment he gave it back.

 _"Just know that I love you,"_ Hearth signed and immediately left the shop before Magnus had the brain to stop him.

"What did you do?!" he called after the retreating man. Magnus quickly scanned his contacts and found one he didn't recognize. T.J. looked over his shoulder at the name.

"That's beautiful," he remarked with a grin.

"I hate all of you," Magnus repeated his earlier statement.

"What's the name?" Sam asked curiously. The gray eyed boy sighed in defeat.

"Not only did he make a pun and used a cringey pet name, he quoted a fucking Justin Bieber song..." he mumbled.

"That's why I love him," Blitz smiled warmly, probably thinking of how much he loved Hearth. At the moment, Magnus couldn't relate. Curiousity was killing everyone at this point so everyone passed around Magnus's phone to see the contact, then snorting as they read it.

 _Bae-by bae-by bae-by OHHHH_ was the stupid name.

"Dude, never change that!" Halfborn wiped away a tear from laughing so hard. Magnus didn't take his advice. He quickly tapped the edit button and changed the name to simply Alex. He physically couldn't live with the psychological embarrassment Hearth's name would cause him.

"Names aside," Sam began, still giggling a little. "Are you gonna text him?"

"I--" Magnus choked on his words.

"He'll probably come in angry or sad tomorrow if you don't," T.J. was fast to point out. Magnus definitely didn't want to cause either of those emotions for Alex.

"I-I guess I will?" he stammered. Anxiety started to kick in. Even with his own friends, Magnus was shy about texting and calling. He was more of a face to face kinda guy. Partially because it's easier to tell if people are annoyed with you in person than it is over the phone.

"You better, this is my new OTP now," Mallory threatened.

"Uhh, what about you and Halfborn?"

"Pfft! That's more like a NOtp!" she rolled her eyes. Halfborn nodded in agreement. Yeah, as if the two of them didn't hook up every week.

"Well what about me and Hearth?" Blitzen asked in mock offense.

"Or Amir and I," Sam added.

"Or me and my bayonette!" T.J. gave her a goofy smile.

"Dude, why do you even have a bayo--" Halfborn asked, but trailed off as his on and off girlfriend spoke.

"I can have more than one OTP!" Mallory argued, clenching her fists.

"...But it stands for one--" Sam was cut off by the redhead's loud exclamation of "SHUT UP!" Everyone then began arguing about how their relationship was the best.

Honestly, Magnus was just thankful the topic had now turned away from him.


	5. PART 2 OF CH 4

•~•~•  
  
"It's five o' clock...." Magnus stared at the time on his phone. He had left the coffee shop an hour ago and now sat home alone in his uncle's mansion.  
  
That sounded like a dream to most people. To be alone in a giant mansion. But Magnus hated it. It was old and run down, and due to his uncle's weird antics, he was usually too scared to leave his room. He didn't know what he'd find.  
  
The boy stared at the empty message box, not knowing what to say. Was he supposed to say hello? It's me? I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet?  
  
"I'm not gonna start quoting Adele..." he mumbled. He was about to just say hi when it occurred to him that texting Alex right as he got off work would probably make him look desperate.  
  
Magnus tried to wait until later, but at 5:02 he started going insane from impatience. He decided to take a shower to pass the time.  
  
One thing that was actually good about the mansion was that Magnus could scream and no one would wonder if he was being murdered because they couldn't hear him!  
  
So he screamed. It was great.  
  
After he stepped out of the shower, Magnus wrapped a towel around his waist and immediately went back to his phone. He sat half naked, internally panicking about what to do.  
  
"Okay, I'm just gonna say hi," he said out loud. "Why the hell am I talking to myself?"  
  
The blonde took a deep breath and typed in two letters.  
  
_**Magnus: Hi**_  
  
He waited impatiently for a reply. Anxiety was quickly building in his stomach. A few minutes later, he got a reply  
  
_**Alex: who is this???** _  
  
_'Well fuck me,'_ the gray eyed boy thought, mentally slapping himself. How did he forget to introduce himself?!  
  
_**Magnus: Oh right, sorry. This is Magnus from the coffee shop?? You probably don't remember me haha...** _  
  
He cringed as he reread the message, but it was too late. He wanted to at least try to seem cool and not at all panicky.  
  
_**Alex: how could i forget you sunshine?**_  
  
The blonde blushed at the nickname. His whole body turned pink as he tried to think of a flirty response. He couldn't think of one. Instead he went for self deprecation.  
  
_**Magnus: Idk a blonde dude with gray eyes is pretty easily forgettable.**_  
  
_**Alex: eh i remembered you**_  
  
_**Magnus: Touche.**_  
  
_**Alex: you talk super proper over text with a bunch of periods and capitals and stuff lol this isn't an english class**_  
  
_**Magnus: ...**_  
  
_**Magnus: sry is ths wht u want??? lmao XD**_  
  
_**Alex: oh god no stop go back to being an english professor please**_  
  
_**Magnus: Mwahaha** _  
  
Magnus laughed a little, the interaction making him a bit more comfortable with all the texting. After a few minutes, Alex texted again.  
  
_**Alex: dude you should add me on snap its lit af**_  
  
_**Magnus: Oh so you can say "lit af" but I can't say XD?**_  
  
_**Alex: thems the rules**_  
  
_**Magnus: Lol okay**_  
  
_**Alex: But seriously do you have a snapchat**_  
  
_**Magnus: Wow, we're already snapchat pals, you're moving this along fast. And yes, I do.**_  
  
_**Alex: boi**_  
  
_**Alex: as long as you don't send me unwarranted dick pics were good**_  
  
_**Magnus: I--**_  
  
_**Magnus: Yeah wasn't planning on that**_  
  
_**Alex: good**_  
  
Alex sent his username and Magnus was quick to add him. The green haired boy then sent a picture of him smiling at the camera. He was in a car, looking like he was at a red light. He simply captioned it "hey" ([pic](https://rubirose15.tumblr.com/image/174775435655))

 _ **Magnus: Are you tEXTING AND DRIVING?!**_  
  
_**Alex: maybe**_  
  
_**Magnus: sTOP???**_  
  
_**Alex: shhhh im almost home anyway**_  
  
_**Magnus: IF YOU DIE IT'S GONNA BE YOUR FAULT**_  
  
_**Alex: Technically yours too since you're enabling me**_  
  
_**Alex: mango?**_  
_**Alex: hello?**_  
_**Alex: I swear did you stop messaging me because im driving????**_  
_**Alex: im home now okay** _  
  
Alex sent a photo of himself looking very unamused in what was probably his driveway. ([pic](https://rubirose15.tumblr.com/image/174775444050))  
  
_**Magnus: Hello then** _  
  
_**Alex: you do know you're supposed to send a pic in return right? It's snapchat ettiquete**_  
  
_**Magnus: You spelled etiquette wrong.**_  
  
_**Alex: idgaf**_  
_**Alex: send a pic**_  
_**Alex: send a pic**_  
_**Alex: send a pic**_  
_**Alex: send a pic**_  
_**Alex: send a pic**_  
_**Alex: send a pic**_  
_**Alex: im chanting that btw**_  
  
Alex then sent a voice message of him chanting "send a pic" over and over again. Magnus couldn't help but laugh.  
  
_**Magnus: Okay okay, I give up. I suck at selfies though.**_  
  
_**Alex: idgaf** _  
  
The blonde switched to the camera and turned it on himself. That's when he remembered he was in a towel.  
  
_**Magnus: UHHHH GIVE ME LIKE TWO MINUTES**_  
  
_**Alex: what are you looking for the perfect lighting**_  
_**Alex: i feel special**_  
_**Alex:.......**_  
_**Alex: How long does it take to take a picture???** _  
  
It was then that Magnus sent a photo of himself with the golden butterflies filter, with clothes on of course. His friends always told him the filter--or any golden or summery filter-- seemed natural for him. ([pic](https://rubirose15.tumblr.com/image/174775449660))  
  
_**Magnus: Not long at all, I just needed clothes. I just showered.**_  
  
_**Alex: ... first of all, how dare you look so fucking pure in that picture**_  
_**Alex: second, were you naked?????**_  
  
_**Magnus: I was in a TOWEL OKAY**_  
  
_**Alex: wow**_  
  
_**Magnus: Don't judge me**_  
  
_**Alex: too late**_  
_**Alex: but seriously how does one look so pure**_  
  
_**Magnus: Idk I just smiled**_  
  
_**Alex: that explains it**_  
  
_**Magnus: What?**_  
  
_**Alex: i gtg take a shower, see ya** _  
  
Alex sent a picture with the battery filter at the bottom. "plus low battery" it said. Magnus typed a goodbye and stared in confusion at the messages, saving them all. He decided to send one last picture with a flower crown filter and captioned it "have a good shower ig??" ([pic](https://rubirose15.tumblr.com/image/174775455635))  
  
He wondered what Alex meant by calling him 'pure.' He supposed it was that the filter softens faces and features, and he was just commenting on that. Magnus fell back on his bed.  
  
Suddenly his phone dinged again. He checked it, and blushed. It said that Alex had screenshotted his photo. His entire body turned red again as he stared at the notification. He forgot that Snapchat told someone when their stuff was screenshotted. He was glad he resisted the urge to save any of Alex's pictures.  
  
Magnus quietly put his phone down, then he turned around and squealed into his pillow like a teenage girl. Why was he so giddy over all this. Because he's a lovestruck idiot, that's why.  
  
Meanwhile, Alex was blushing while staring at the picture he saved. He told Magnus he looked 'pure,' but the real words that came to mind were 'cute' and 'hot,'  
  
"How the fuck does someone look so cute but so hot at the same time?!" he mumbled, frantically zooming in and out of the picture. He was almost mad about it.  
  
Alex laid back on his pillows and threw his arm over his eyes. He smiled as he moved his arm a little to peek at the picture again.  
  
"I barely know you and I wanna kiss your stupid face,"


End file.
